Defend the Garden Fountain!!
The episode starts at Kurajo's Castle Lair in the dark skies of Shirosekai, Kurajo watches the Calamity Chamber, while composing a plan to attack the Garden Fountain in Niwachi. According to him, if the Garden Fountain is destroyed forever, all hope will be dead.) "ACHTUNG!" He shouted. "That includes you, Zulu, Trinity and Heavy D!" All 6 Castilians, plus Babe Ruth enter the room. "Alright. The Calamity Chamber is now at 11 percent. Yeah, fortunately I got the thing fixed." "I wonder how?" Brooks Robinson said. "That's not really important, but what matters is that the Chamber is activated... NOW, I found a sure fire thing to make the Chamber stronger." He went to the computer screen, and loaded the page to the Garden Fountain's location. "We are going to the Garden Fountain again, and we plan to blast it down to smithereens. Understand?" Kurajo commanded, clenching his fist. "We understand, master." Babe Ruth answered. "Ok, Trinity, Zulu, and Heavy, listen to me, and listen to me real closely. You're still in time out for the moment, but you will be out, if you can destroy the garden fountain. Brooks, Tony, Lou and the Rajah of Repugnance will keep the Legendary Warriors busy. "U..understood!" Heavy D stuttered. "Good." Kurajo took a sip of his drink, which is the blood of dead slaves. "DON'T FAIL ME!" The Castilians and Babe Ruth leave the room and start to travel to Niwachi. *Intro Theme* P-R-E! (YES!) C-U-R-E! C-U-L! T-I-V! A-TION! (WOO!) We are.... We are Cultivation! We are.... PreCure Cultivation! Futari Wa PreCure! Cul-tiv-a-tion! Come on everybody, let's start a friendship garden today! Committed to saving the world everyday! Let's sing, this wonderful song of love, as we cultivate our dreams! CUL-TIV-A-TION! Pretty, sophisticated, diverse, strong, and oh so lovable, The Pretty Cures always achieve the impossible! If we are united, then we are unstoppable, and Cultivictory will never be improbable! C! Stands for Confident! U! Stands for United! L! Stands for Lively! T! Stands for Tantalizing! I! Stands for Ingenuous! V! Stands for Victorious! A! Stands for Assiduous! T! Stands for Tresaured! I! Stands for Intrepid! and ON! Stands for ON! THE! MOVE! P-R-E! (YES!) C-U-R-E! C-U-L! T-I-V! A-TION! (WOO!) We are.... We are Cultivation! We are.... PreCure Cultivation! Futari Wa PreCure! Cul-tiv-a-tion! *End of Theme* Today's Episode: Defend the Garden Fountain! (August 26, 2011, 3 PM near Stormleak River in Stormguard, all the way to the eastern outskirts of the town. The girls, along with Mario, Guiseppe, Imani, Alliyah, Karim, and Akatsuki were all fishing while on a big sailboat.) "Here we gooooooooo!" Koku caught a fish, and reels it in. "Oooh, looks like I got a big one." Shakira says. "Whoa.." She is falling forward, but regains her balance, and Nasubi helps her back. "Pull harder! Help!" Shakira shouted. Togy, then Karai, then the rest then helped her by pulling her. And when the fish came out, it was revealed to be a shark. "YES!" Nasubi screamed. "This will definitely be good for our family's sushi store." "We got so much seafood, that it'll last us for a very long time." Shakira jumped, but she looks down and almost falls off. Guiseppe grabs her and lifts her back up. "Oh man that was close." Shakira breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, Shakira!" Cream laughed. Imani laughed with Cream. "Way to be careful, Shakira." "Oh I'm sorry, I must have gotten carried away." Shakira laughed. "Speaking of getting carried away, Ms. Strauss has lost it recently." (Flashback to earlier in the day, at 8:01.) "TAIMA! Detention for being late!" The Advanced German teacher screamed. "But I was only 1 second late, jeez." Taima said softly as she just rushed in. "1 second or 1 minute I don't care. Late is late. DETENTION!" "Oh man." Taima hung her head and took her seat. (End of Flashback) "But that's lenient compared to Lowri." Imani shook her head while counting all the fish she and her brothers and sisters caught. "I can't stand her sometimes." (Flashback to 11:00 in the Fashion Club.) "The Tokyo Fashion Show is in a week, and you think that poorly designed dress is going to hack it?" Lowri got in Imani's face while pointing at her blue dress. "Yes, because I worked all day and all night on it." Imani said in a defensive matter. "But you're going to have to work harder! You claim to be from the Milan area, all of Italy would be laughing at this." Lowri took the dress and threw it to the garbage. "I've... had.." Imani grumbled. "What was that?" Lowri heard what Imani said and turned around. "Uh, nothing." Imani answered passively. "Good. Not a peep from you for the rest of the day." (End of Flashback) Agnese tells her sister to cheer up and look at the seas and grabbed her wrist and ran over to the front of the deck. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" Agnese smiled. "Y..Yes." Tulbaghia stopped sleeping and sensed a disturbance. "I think... the Garden Fountain needs our help." And Heartsease cries, because it can sense the same thing too. They both wake Alumit up. "U....ugh, be quiet guys, you're ruining by peaceful nap." "But this is urgent!" They both screamed, scaring Alumit off of her waterbed. "OW!" She exclaimed after hurting her back in the fall. "I'm sorry, but the Garden Fountain is in trouble! Tell the girls." Tully proclaimed. "Ok." She gets up and gets out of the small bedroom. "AAAAAAH! I have a bad feeling about the Garden Fountain, Kokumotsu!" Milho hollered. "That's not good." Koku responded. "I also have a bad feeling too!" Salann said. "Yeah." Aubrinjal said. "Yeah." Clementine said. "The Garden Fountain!" Hemp exclaimed. "This ain't good at all!" Eden said. "Eh?" Togarashi, Karai, Taima, Nasubi, Shakira, and Agnese screamed. "Shalom guys, We have to head to Niwachi pronto!" Alumit said as she arrived on the outside. "Yeah. But how do we get there?" Togy said. "I got an idea." Eden uttered. "We'll warp you to Niwachi, but you'll have to turn Pretty Cure first." Imani starts to worry. "Hey guys, what's happening?" "We'll be back shortly after we take care of some business in Niwachi, but for now..." Agnese tells Guiseppe to steer the ship and take the fish to the house. "Right!" Beppe responded. "Mario, make sure he's going the right way." Agnese asserted. "Aye aye!" "So now," Taima takes out her Windmill Flower with the rest. "LET'S TURN PRECURE!" "TIME FOR AGRICULURATION! PRECURE CULTIVATION!" They take out their windmill flowers and spin it, firing out seeds that head to the sky, creating rainclouds, that make their bodies glow and their Cure outfits bloom into view. Agnese hovers over the low rainclouds and fires a seed towards the sun as she jumps towards the bright, hot star, as UV Rays bathed her, creating her Pretty Cure outfit. They all descent to ground slowly. Allium makes a heart gesture. "The symbol of infinity, everything evil hates, and the symbol of strength and courage! CUUUUUUUUUUURE ALLIUM!" She spins around while jumping, and finishes with her putting her hands on her hips. "The Flavor of Spiciness, Cure Pepper!" As Togarashi does a cartwheel and 2 backflips and ends with her spinning majestically and making a peace sign. Karai jumps high, and then does a cartwheel. "So crystalline! The sweet taste of saltiness, Cure Salt!" Then she does a backflip and raises her hands high and poses. Taima does a jumping cartwheel, then says "The miraculous plant, extremely blissful, euphoric! Cure Cannabis!" as she bends down, jumps for joy and puts both hands on her hips. Kokumotsu does a roundhouse kick and says "The symbol of fertility, and the symbol of life! Cure Maize!" and then poses. Nasubi does a karate chop, then does a knee kick with her right leg, then does a regular kick with her left leg. "The nutritious nightshade fruit, crazy apple, 95% water! Cure Aubergine!" As she puts her left hand on her hip, and does a gun sign with her right. Shakira does an an aerial cartwheel, then a 540 gyro crescent kick. She lands awkwardly, but quickly regains her footing. Then she says "The creamy, melty, tasty, milky, lovely, oh so heavenly sensation! Cure Cocoa!" and poses while making a V for victory sign. Agnese took out a green hand fan with graphics of limes and oranges on its surface, and dances around for 6 seconds and stops to cool herself. "Fresh, colorful, ripe and lively! Cure Agrumia!" She does a jumping reverse roundhouse kick and poses. All 8 then hold hands, shout "OUR UNIVERSE IS A NO-IRRIGATION-ZONE FOR EVIL! FUTARI WA PRECURE, CULTIVATION!" and pose. "Alright, 1-2-3-now!" All 9 fairies press the hearts on their foreheads to warp them and the Cures to Niwachi. "Mario, Guiseppe? Are you sure Agnese and the rest are going to be alright? I'm kind of worried." Imani jitterly said. "Saranno sicuramente prevalere. Non ho alcun dubbio che lo faranno." Mario says, and he hugs her little sister. "Grazie." "Come on Imani, you know the story in virtually all the Pretty Cures ever. The Legendary Warriors will definitely prevail." Beppe looked back at her and smiled. "So, let's pray for them." They got together, and said in unison: "Nel nome del Padre, Figlio e Spirito Santo, Please give our Pretty Cures the strength." "Allah is with you, Pretty Cures! Allahu Akbar!" Aaliyah and Karim say as they smile and wave goodbye. "And so is Brahman." Akatsuki says. The Pretty Cures wave goodbye... possibly one last time before they warp to the Garden Land. "Herzlichen Dank an alle! Wir lieben euch alle!" Togy says, seconds before she starts to warp. (Time skip to 30 minutes later, they arrive in Niwachi, near the Garden Fountain.) "Absolutely beautiful, better than the last time I visited it." Cure Maize spoke in awe. She picks up some flowers and smells it. "Wow, so fresh!" "Heavenly." Agrumia smelled the air and smiled. "Very majestic and lively." "We have to do everything in our power to keep Niwachi like this forever." "¡Sí! Al máximo!" Salt says in Spanish. "It's for humanity, and the universe as a whole." Allium stated. "HELLO, GARDEN FOUNTAIN!" All 8 shout at it. Geysers form around it. "That's it's way of saying hi." Tulbaghia stated. "Well isn't it beautiful?" Cure Allium smiled. "Sure is." Cure Aubergine nodded. "Oh, yeah, it brings me great pleasure." Agrumia said while walking towards the fountain and throwing around the fountain water to the grass, and more flowers started to grow immediately after. "Well, the Garden Fountain gets it's water from the happiness of everyone. And without the happiness, it will just be a fountain standing in the middle of nowhere, which would mean that the Pretty Cures would not be as strong." Salann said. "So basically, what Salann is trying to say is.." Milho stated, but he gets interrupted by the loud Clementine. "YOUR POWER, COMES FROM EVERYBODY'S HAPPINESS!" Clementine, in a very animated matter, shouted. "They're right. With each victory, you instill hope and happiness to everybody." The Golden Bronco's voice from nowhere says. "And I forgot to tell ya this, you may have noticed that the Cascade Sprinklers, were sprinkling out water everywhere to niwachi, making this place lush. The water from them came from recycled tears of every organism in the universe." Oslo the Wizard says. "I like to call it, the tears of auspice." "That's weird... all of my tears, no matter what the emotion, contrbuted to the Cascade Sprinklers making this place beautiful?" Koku asked. "You are exactly correct. Tears come from strong emotion. Tears of joy, tears of sadness, tears of anything. HAHA!" The skies begin to darken, and the fountain loses color. Heartsease cries and hides in the water. "I don't like the look of this!" "Oy.. I can feel it. They... are... coming." Cure Allium said in a soft but disturbed matter. "Oh man." Cure Maize said. "It's getting gloomy here, and I do not like it one bit." Cure Pepper states. "HA HA HA HA HA!" Babe Ruth comes in to the scene after warping. "The Garden Fountain." He notices the Cures. "Oh looky what we have here, it's the School Girl Patrol. Prepare to be eradicated off the face of the universe!" "Babe Ruth.." Cure Cannabis said in a frightened matter. "Okay, I have to calm down, and relax, and focus on defeating him." "There will be no Cultivictory tonight girls. Not tonight!" Babe Ruth says. "NOT TONIGHT! NOT TONI-IGHT!" The 6 Castilians warp in to the scene. "The Castilians!" Cure Salt screamed. "Oh whatever, it's still 8 on 7. Plus, we have the home field advantage!" Cure Cocoa takes out her Chocolate Guns. "Get ready." Heading to commercial Eyecatch: In the cooking club room at Adler Oberschule, Mario is frying chicken, but he overcooked it. Rochelle Pettitte, the cooking club leader, shakes her head in disgust as the FWPCC logo fades inn. Back from commercial Eyecatch: In the fashion club room at Adler Oberschule, Imani designs a blue dress with viola flowers with some help from Heartsease. She shows it to Lowri Ota the fashion club leader. She was impressed and Imani jumps for joy as the FWPCC logo writes itself in at the top of the screen. "Ya know, it ain't to late to turn back now, if you don't you're be doing more than screaming OW" Heavy D says. "Just step aside, we're on a mission to destroy the Garden Fountain, along with any hopes of you!" Lou Gehrig sneered. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU! The Garden Fountain brings happiness and inspiration to everyone in this planet, and all other planets." Cure allium charged at them. The other seven follow. Babe Ruth dodges Allium's kicks and pushes her away. Heavy D kicks Salt and Cannabis. Trinity throws Agrumia. Zulu tackles Aubergine, Lou Gehrig dodges Cocoa's Cocoa Shot and pushes her away and clawed Pepper too. And finally, Brooks Robinson and Tony Lazzeri blow Maize away. Allium dodges The Babe's mace and she punches his helmet away, and kicks him to the ground. She takes out her Allium Ring, dances around with it and strikes him twice. She tries a third time, but he grabs it, and throws her off of him. Maize fires Corn on the Cob at the sky and then they home in at Brooks Robinson. She fires another round of Corn, but this time Tony Lazzeri teleports in time and it heads to the Garden Fountain. "NO!" Heartsease screamed. She used her Flower Shield to block the attack. "Whew." "WHEW!" Cure Maize breathed a sigh of relief. Cure Cannabis jumps and unleashes a flurry a punches, kicks, and even a headbutt at Heavy D, but the Ostrich turned its head and headbutted her down to the ground. He fires Heavy Cutter, but Cure Aubergine goes in the way and uses Aubergine Reflector to bring it back to its sender. "Nice save, you little cutie Eggplant!" Cure Salt runs toward her. "Way to do it Pretty Cure style!" "Now let's take down Zulu." Cannabis gets up. "CANNABIS! LEAF BLADE!" A sword forms on her hand and she slashes Zulu the Eagle. "Sweet!" Cure Salt says. "Looks like Togy cutie is in trouble though, Let's save her!" "I got this!" Cure Pepper responded. "PLANT BARRIER!" She formed a barrier around her to protect her from harm. And she fires Pepper shot to catch Lou Gehrig off-guard. "Cocoa Shot!" Cocoa fired hot chocolate from both of her guns at Gehrig, downing him. "Great work." Pepper did a cool handshake. "Put it up there! WOO!" "FRUIT EXPLOSION!" Agrumia fires fruit in the sky, but kept missing Trinity. "No matter what, I, along with my fellow Pretty Cure amici, will protect the beautiful Garden Fountain and the entire universe from your barbarous deeds!" After 12 seconds, she finally hits Trinity. "YES!" Agrumia jumps and fistpumped. Maize jumps high and creates an ear of corn from her hand, and throws it like a grenade at Tony Lazzeri. She snapped her finger, which made it explode at Tony's face. "Our hearts are connected to one. We are united! We will not lose!" "And for good measure," Cure Allium makes a heart gesture, charges at Babe Ruth when he tries to get back up, plants her Allium ring, and swings her body through the ring to kick him up, grabs the ring and slashes him upwards, and then does a backflip bicycle kick. "That's what you get for messing with us." "NOW THAT DOES IT! I'M SO TIRED OF YOU LITTLE GIRLS RUINING OUR PLANS!" All of the Castilians form a herbicide like liquid, plus dark matter around them, and uses them for many small bombs. CASTILLIAN, HERBICIDE OUTBURST!" Then they throw the bombs at the Cures, and explode in contact, dealing huge damage to them, and the environment around them. "OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Heartsease screamed out. "Did we get 'em?" Heavy D asked in exuberance. The smoke clears, and the Pretty Cures lay battered, and badly injured. "This ain't good! Not! At! All!" Oslo screamed. "We have to help them." Golden says. Heartsease cries. Allium wakes up, and sees the now desolate environment around her. "Ow...." "What happened to the flowers? The beautiful flowers?" She picks up what used to be flowers, but turned into withered dirt and sand instead. "The flowers... No.." Allium breaks down and cries. Agrumia wakes up. "The flowers... they got destroyed. The flowers, are all... gone." She is crying as well. Maize wakes up, along with Cannabis, and after they looked around the environment, they start to feel depressed. Aubergine wakes up and tries to get Cocoa up too. "Cocoa, the lush gardens, have been decimated." "That's really terrible." She hugs Aubergine. Salt felt bad and cried along with Allium and Agrumia. "Wow, they are really dark in the heart to destroy the garden like that. It's terrible." Togy wakes up and also sees the desolate wasteland which was once a beautiful grassland, and she is crying too. "Hey, guys, look at the Garden Fountain!" Cocoa shouted. They turn around and see the Fountain, plus some nearby flowers being surrounded with the Flower Barrier, and they smile. "It's unscathed! Thank you Heartsease!" All 8 smile and state in complete salvation. "Many thanks to you, Heartsease!" The 8 fairies in the Garden Fountain state as well. "You didn't.. ow... destroy the Garden Fountain! You failed!" Cure Allium pointed at the Castilians. "YES, YES! WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WE DID IT! YES! WE CRUSHED THE GAR...DEN..... F..FUH..FOUN...TAIN...." Heavy D celebrates the fall of the Garden Fountain prematurely. Until he realized it's still standing. "I guess we're gonna have to hold off the partying." Zulu says. "DAD GUMMIT!" Lou Gehrig shouted. "HOW THE HELL COULD THIS BE? Our attack should have not only crushed the PRetty Cures, but it should have crushed their spirits, and that DAD GUM HIDEOUS FOUNTAIN!" "It is NOT hideous." Cure Maize cries, with tears streaming on her face. She gets up groggy, holding her left arm, but keeps her balance. "How dare you destroy the flowers." "Maize is right." Cannabis gets up groggy as well. "How? Why? Why do you care for such a meaningless fountain? I mean, it's just a fountain!" Tony Lazzeri says. "IT'S NOT JUST A FOUNTAIN!" Agrumia gets up, and shouted with great passion and emotion. "It's the source of happiness. It's the source of love. It's the source of beauty. In fact, it's the source for what's good in life, period." "And, now, it's the source from where we will achieve our Cultivictory from!" All 8 shout. "Power up, Pretty Cures!" Their fairies command. "And now I will start the chant! Oh Lord, oh Yahweh, oh Allah, oh God, oh Golden, help us win! Let the cultivation of the Victory Harvest begin." They pump there fists and their respective theme colored aura begins to surround them. "PRECURE, CULTIVATION, BRACELET!" They show their bracelets and spread their arms, make circle motions with them and grab their bracelets. Then they push three buttons and the cultivation brooches on their dresses glow. "SHINING FORCES OF NATURE, PLEASE HEAR OUR CRIES! IF YOU LET US, WE WILL SHINE!" Then all plants around the area glow and green energy hits them all. "YES! Precure, Power Up!" They spin around. "ALLIUM PHOTOSYNTHESIS!" Cure Allium points to the sky. "EVIL, FEAR MY POWER!" "CAPISCUM PHOTOSYNTHESIS!" Cure Pepper points to the sky. "EVIL, FEAR MY POWER!" "SALT PROCESSION!" Cure Salt points to the sky as the water nearby powers her up too. "EVIL, FEAR MY POWER!" "CANNABIS PHOTOSYNTHESIS!" Cure Cannabis points to the sky. "EVIL, FEAR MY POWER!" "MAIZE PHOTOSYNTHESIS!" Cure Maize points to the sky. "EVIL FEAR MY POWER!" "SOLANUM PHOTOSYNTHESIS!" Cure Aubergine points to the sky. "EVIL, FEAR MY POWER!" "CACAO PHOTOSYNTHESIS!" Cure Cocoa points to the sky. "EVIL, FEAR MY POWER!" "CITRUS PHOTOSYNTHESIS!" Cure Agrumia points to the sky. "EVIL, FEAR MY POWER!" They all hold hands and shout "PRECURE, CULTIVATION, CHLOROPHYLL!" The wasteland turns back to what it was before. Lush, green grassland full of flowers. "The flowers are back!" Salt smiles. The other 7 smile as well. "And now, it's time, to CRUSH THE DARKNESS FROM YOUR EVIL HEARTS! Chlorophyllgehalt Polarlicht Sturm!" They fire the most powerful attack in their arsenal so far. The Castilians block it with the dark and herbicide-like energy shield. But when the Cures screamed and fired with all of their might, they retreated. The victorious Cultivation team look up in the sky and see the ominous clouds clear, and the sunshine return. "We did it. We did it, girls." Maize said in amazement. "We sure pulled together like a team." Allium adds. "Yes we did. Yes. We. Did." Pepper says. All 9 fairy mascots leap to them and lick their faces. "That was amazing!" They all said. "Thanks." Pepper says. "And of course, the biggest props goes to Heartsease for protecting the Garden Fountain. Oslo says. "I totally agree!" Golden in a joyous matter, says. (Time warp to the next morning at 8:00 in the Moretti's house.) Imani wakes up and cries. "I really hope Agnese is safe and sound." "Ciaaaaaaaaaaaaooooooooooo, IMANIIIIIIIIIII!" "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" Imani ran to her room and leaped towards her. "I'm so glad you're here!" "Yeah, and I won!" "AGNESE!" Both Guiseppe and Mario ran towards her room and hugged her. "Thanks for keeping the faith, you all. I really love you." "No problem!" Mario and Guiseppe answer back. "I was really worried, because I had a nightmare that Kurajo killed you." "Oh, Kurajo? Well, hopefully that doesn't happen in real life. He won't kill me. Trust me on that, sis!" "Sooooo... who's up for some seafood?" "ME!" All 3 respond. (Togy's house at 8:26 AM) "YUMMY! THESE FISHES HIT THE SPOT!" Alumit shouted in exuberance. "I thought ya didn't like seafood." Togy chuckled. "Well, I lied, This seafood is amazing, nutritious and delicious!" "Now this is my Alumit I know and love!" Togy gives her a big hug. She looks around and does not see Kawasaki nor Rose Bell. "Hey, where did Kawasaki and the rest go?" "Shopping." (And finally, the Calamity Chamber room.) "Oh dammit, the Cures did it again." All 6 Castilians and Babe Ruth grumbled. "But.... at a price." Kurajo said in a devilish voice. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha." "The Calamity Chamber shot all the way from 11 percent to 84 percent. Whoa." Tony Lazzeri looked in amazement. "Soon, our ultimate weapon, will be activated and the universe will be doomed. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A humanoid creature is sleeping inside the chamber, sleeping. Her appearance is a lot like Togarashi's. (End of Episode) Preview: Episode 27: Le rose sono rosse, le viole sono blu, Cure Viola Cultivated! Imani: Oh my God! I'm super-nervous! I sure haven't been feeling like myself lately! Agnese: What happened? Oh, right, it's the Super Fashion Contest tonight, and all Tokyo High Schools.. Imani: Will be participating in it! And that includes Adler Oberschule! Lowri Ota: And that means you must do better that what you have been doing all week, Iman. Imani: Ok.. Heavy D: What do we have here? Imani: I won't let you ruin this special day! I won't let you hurt her! Everybody: Futari Wa Pretty Cure Cultivation! Le rose sono rosse, le viole sono blu, Cure Viola Cultivated! May we cultivate your hearts! Category:Episodes